The Life Of Salvatore
by bamonloveforever
Summary: Haley Salvatore 17 ans vient de perdre ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture, elle doit quitter sa ville natale et ses amis pour emménager avec ses frères Damon et Stefan a Mystic Falls. Une toute nouvelle vie commence pour elle entre querelles, retrouvailles, amitiés et amour. Venez suivre son histoire. TOUS HUMAINS. Haley Salvatore joué par Bethany Joy Lenz
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Haley Salvatore et j'ai 17 ans j'habitais à Tree Hill avec mes parents mais malheureusement ils sont mort dans un terrible accident de voiture. Juste après l'enterrement mes frères m'on annoncer que j'emménagerai avec eux à Mystic Falls.**

**Damon a 24 ans, il est architecte il sort avec Bonnie Bennett depuis 4 ans elle l'a suivi à Mystic Falls pour qu'il ouvre son propre cabinet, Bonnie est prof au de littérature au lycée.**

**Stefan a 20 ans, il est écrivain lui sort avec Elena Gilbert qu'il a rencontré grâce à Damon c'est son assistante.**

**J'ai toujours été très proche d'eux quand ils ont quitté la maison j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps je l'ai vécu comme un abandon, aujourd'hui ils sont ma seule famille. **

* * *

****_"La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin. André Malraux"_****

**Après un enterrement douloureux nous voilà en train de vider la maison de notre enfance tout ça me brise le cœur savoir que je ne reverrai plus cette maison et surtout mes parents, je suis dans leurs chambre en train de ranger leur affaires chaque objet emballer me crève le cœur les larmes roule sur mes joues. En arrivant au produit de beauté je souris à travers mes larmes. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. **

**Haley : je me souviens quand j'étais petite j'entrais en cachette dans leur chambre et j'essayais de me faire aussi belle qu'elle, rigole, quand maman me trouvait et que je lui avouais elle me disait toujours que je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça que j'étais magnifique au naturel que tous les garçons me couraient après et que vous auriez du pain sur la planche.**

** ? : Elle avait raison tu es magnifique et où qu'on aille tu attires les regards des garçons. **

**Haley se retourne : tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir mais je ne suis pas Damon lui quand il arrive quelque part toutes les filles sont à ses pieds heureusement que Bonnie a confiance. **

**Stefan : ne dis pas ça tu es celle de nous trois qui es la plus belle à côté nous on vaut rien. **

**Haley : ça me touche mais je ne peux pas te croire sur parole tu es mon frère c'est pour ça tu me trouve jolie en plus Damon n'a pas l'air de ton avis. **

**Stefan me regard perdu je lui fais signe de se retourner pour trouver Damon appuyé au cadran de la porte.**

**Stefan : ben vas-y dis ce que tu as à dire. **

**Damon : tu as raison je suis pas du tout d'accord elle n'est pas jolie. **

**Il s'approche de moi qui ai baissé la tête blessé il me la relève et pose ses deux mains sur mes joues pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.**

** Damon : tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu tu ne dois jamais douter de ça.**

** Stefan : je ne l'aurais pas formulé autrement. **

**Haley les larmes aux yeux : merci.**

** Stefan s'approche et tous les deux me sert dans leur bras c'est comme quand j'étais petite j'aime ses moments. **

**Haley : faudrait s'y remettre non. **

**Damon : oui allons y.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison. Proverbe Arabe." **_

**Ils redescendent en bas pendant que je termine de ranger les affaires de mes parents la plupart des meubles vont être donné a des gens qui sont dans le besoin mais les objets personnel nous les conservons. Une fois mon carton rempli je m'apprête à le descendre en bas mais je m'arrête en haut des marches surprenant une conversation entre mes frères.**

** Damon : tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? **

**Stefan : j'ai rien à te dire, Haley n'est pas à proximité je n'ai pas à faire semblant. **

**Damon : je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. **

**Stefan : c'est ça prend moi pour un idiot.**

** Damon : elle a fait son choix seule tu dois le respecter. **

**Stefan : tu parles et vos escapades à l'hôtel l'on aidé à choisir quand je pense que Bonnie et moi on vous faisait confiance.**

** Damon : comment tu sais ? **

**Stefan : je me doutais qu'Elena me trompait alors j'ai engagé un détective privé mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était toi son amant. **

**Damon : je me suis mal comporté mais on s'aime tu es assez mature pour le comprendre.**

**Stefan : je le suis pour comprendre que l'amour se contrôle pas mais vous l'êtes-vous assez pour vous apercevoir du mal que vous avez fait avec vos mensonge ? **

**Damon ne répond rien je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre mon pauvre Stefan doit souffrir le martyre et tout ça à cause de cette garce d'Elena je suis choqué et encore le mot est faible j'ai envie de descendre et de gifler Damon mais je me retiens parce que Stefan ne souhaite pas que je sois au courant donc je respecte son choix. Et Bonnie qui a tous plaqué pour suivre Damon se retrouve dans cette situation ça me fend le cœur pour eux je leur en veux, a Elena parce qu'elle a brisé la relation de mes frères comment elle a pu être aussi cruel pour sortir avec les deux et a Damon pour avoir brisé le cœur de Bonnie et Stefan.**

* * *

**_**"Toute l'histoire à une fin .. Mais dans la vie, chaque fin annonce un nouveau départ"**_**

**Une semaine plus tard la maison est vide depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité j'ai hâte d'arriver pour prendre des nouvelles de Bonnie je ne peux m'empêcher aussi d'être aux petits soin pour Stefan je me surprend parfois à être froide avec Damon il met mes sautes d'humeur sur le compte de la disparition de nos parents, aujourd'hui mes frères sont avec l'agent immobilier pour finaliser la vente moi je fais un dernier tour en ville et dis au revoir à mes amis une fois fais je retrouve mes frères et nous nous mettons en route pour Mystic Falls. Au bout d'une heure de trajet dans le silence je commence à en avoir marre Stefan conduit et Damon est occupé avec son téléphone je pari qu'il envoi des messages a Elena.**

**Haley : vous allez rester muet tous le long du trajet.**

**Stefan : je conduis.**

**Damon lui n'a même pas levé la tête et souris comme un idiot.**

**Haley : et toi c'est quoi ton excuse.**

**Toujours aucune réaction je me rapproche et le frappe à l'épaule.**

**Damon : mais ça va pas.**

**Haley : écoute-moi au lieu d'avoir la tête dans ton téléphone. Ils nous restent deux heures de route si personne ne parle Stefan va s'endormir et on finira comme nos parents.**

**Il se retourne choquer.**

**Damon : comment ose tu plaisanter avec ça.**

**Haley : oh mais tu me prends pour qui je ne plaisante pas on s'ennuie dans cette voiture si j'étais le conducteur je m'endormirais.**

**Stefan : bon avant que ça ne dégénère on va parler j'ai un super sujet à aborder, "le lycée" tu y retourne dès lundi, tu auras tous le week-end pour te familiariser avec la ville.**

**Haley : génial je voulais une conversation normal pas parler des cours pitié trouve autre chose.**

**Damon : c'est toi qui a voulu le faire parler assume et les études c'est important.**

**Haley : dis celui qui séchait la plupart de ses cours je préfère encore dormir.**

**Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et ferme les yeux.**

**J'ai dû m'endormir car je suis réveillé par des cris étouffés cette fois c'est Damon qui est au volant.**

**Haley voix endormis : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**Stefan : rien.**

**Haley : ben si y a quelque chose je n'ai pas inventé les cris.**

**Damon tu n'as rien à dire.**

**Damon : on arrive.**

**Je regarde à l'extérieur et je vois le panneau "Bienvenue à Mystic Falls".**

**Damon : avant d'arriver il y a deux choses qu'il faut que tu respectes la première tu devras aller au lycée tous les jours sans sécher sinon tu iras finir ta scolarité en internat et je suis sérieux. Et la dernière les garçons sont interdits à la maison en notre absence. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**Haley : comme de l'eau de roche. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison.**

**Stefan : on fait ça pour ton bien.**

**Haley : j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire fuir tous les gens que je vais rencontrer.**

**Stefan : je suis sûr que tu rencontreras des gens bien. **

**Haley : oh fait Damon tu ne m'as pas dit si Bonnie sera là ou non.**

**Damon mal à l'aise : non pas tous de suite.**

**La voiture s'arrête devant une immense maison je suis venu une seule fois avec nos parents mais ils habitaient un tout petit appartement là c'est immense.**

**Haley : ben dis donc ça ne rigole pas.**

**Stefan : on est deux et comme ça on a assez de place pour pas se croiser.**

**Haley _chuchotant_ : c'est préférable.**

**Damon : quoi ?**

**Haley : rien on entre. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**"La déception ne vient jamais des autres, elle n'est que le reflet de nos erreurs de jugement" **_

**Et avant qu'ils disent autre chose je sors de la voiture suivi de Stefan. On sort les bagages et j'entre la première je suis en train d'admirer la déco quand une tornade brune me saute dans les bras. **

**? : Je suis contente de te voir.**

** Haley : ouais moi aussi.**

** Les garçons arrivent elle s'écarte et se dirige droit sur Damon et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.**

** Haley en colère : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est Bonnie ? **

**Ils se séparent et Elena me regarde surprise.**

** Elena : tu lui a rien dit. **

**Haley : qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire.**

** Damon gêné : et bien Bonnie et moi c'est fini je sors avec Elena.**

** Haley : tu as quitté Bonnie pour Elena. **

**Damon : oui. **

**Haley se tourne vers Elena : et Stefan alors ?**

** Elena : je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça mais j'ai été honnête avec Stefan. **

**Haley : tu parles d'honnêteté, faux culs. **

**Damon : eh, ne parle pas comme ça. **

**Haley : alors toi la ramène pas à ta place j'aurais honte.**

** Damon : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là.**

** Haley : j'ai entendu votre conversation au sujet d'Elena et j'ai appris que vous vous voyez en cachette quand ils étaient encore ensemble, se tourne vers Elena, et tu te dis honnête avec lui laisse-moi rire. **

**Elle baisse la tête mal à l'aise.**

** Haley : je peux voir ma chambre j'aimerais m'installer.**

** Stefan : viens je t'y conduis.**

* * *

**_"L'amour d'une soeur est peut être invisible mais tellement fort"_**

**Il passe devant moi et monte je le suis sans un regard pour Damon et Elena. Une fois en haut Stefan se tourne vers moi l'air inquiet.**

**Haley : est-ce que ça va ?**

**Stefan : oui je veux seulement te remercier de prendre ma défense mais tu ne dois pas prendre parti ce qui ce passe entre Bonnie, Damon, Elena et moi ne concerne que nous.**

**Haley : je ne supporte pas ce qu'ils vous on fait c'est écœurant.**

**Stefan : je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si prévenante avec moi et si froide avec Damon.**

**Haley : comment tu peux les supporter à ta place j'aurais envie de les assassiner.**

**Stefan rigole : c'est bien ton style.**

**Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers très fort il me sert aussi fort.**

**Haley : comment va Bonnie.**

**Stefan : pas très bien elle fait bonne figure mais elle a du mal à s'en remettre.**

**Haley : est ce qu'elle viendra me voir.**

**Stefan : elle sera là tout à l'heure avec d'autres amis.**

**Haley : ça me fend le cœur tout ça.**

**Stefan : ne t'en fais pas pour moi et sois gentille avec Damon je ne veux pas que tu sois au milieu.**

**Haley : ok de toute façon tu rencontreras une personne fais pour toi qui saura t'aimer à ta juste valeur et pareil pour Bonnie.**

**Stefan : merci, on t'emmène le reste de tes affaires.**

**Il me sourit et sort, je découvre ma chambre elle est spacieuse et très belle. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Il existe des personnes avec lesquelles on s'entend bien. Et puis il y a celles avec qui on se sent bien." **

**Quelques minutes plus tard on frappe mes frères entre et pose mes affaires sur le lit. **

**Damon : la chambre te convient. **

**Stefan me regarde fixement pour me faire comprendre que je dois être sympa.**

** Haley : oui elle est parfaite merci. **

**Damon sourit : ok quand tu auras fini tu pourras descendre. **

**Haley : d'accord. **

**Ils sortent et je commence à déballer mes affaires en repensant à ce que Stefan m'a dit finalement il n'a pas tort ce qui ce passe entre eux ne me regarde pas je ne dois pas m'éloigner d'eux surtout pas en ce moment. Une heure plus tard je descends arriver au salon il y a mes frères en compagnie d'un autre type et d'une fille mais pas de trace d'Elena. **

**Stefan : ah Haley viens t'asseoir. Je m'installe à côté de lui tous les regards son tourné vers moi. **

**Stefan : voici notre petite sœur Haley, Haley voici Caroline Forbes. **

**Une blonde super jolie me salue. **

**Stefan : Matt Donovan. Un blond me salue. **

**Haley : enchantée. **

**Tous : nous aussi. **

**Haley : vous vous connaissez d'où ? **

**Caroline : je connais Matt et Elena depuis que j'ai 6 ans. **

**Haley : et mes frères comment vous les connaissez ? **

**Matt : grâce à Elena qui est l'assistante de ton frère. **

**Haley : d'accord. **

**Damon : le soir après les cours tu devras te rendre dans la classe de Bonnie on s'est arrangé pour qu'elle te dépose et s'assure que tu vas bien. **

**Haley : j'apprécie mais j'ai 17 ans pas 7. **

**Damon : la plupart du temps on rentrera tard et Bonnie s'assurera seulement que tu es bien rentré et que tu ne cours aucun danger. **

**Haley rigole : comme si on allait m'enlever ou m'assassiner. **

**Damon exaspéré : tu feras ce qu'on dit ou c'est l'internat. **

**Haley : et c'est repartie pour un tour si tu veux tant te débarrasser de moi vas-y envoi moi en pension.**

** Il n'a pas le temps de répondre on sonne à la porte Stefan va ouvrir, il revient quelques instants après avec Bonnie je me lève et me précipite vers elle.**

* * *

**_**"L'amitié c'est un seul esprit dans deux corps. Mencius"** _**

**Haley heureuse : Bonnie.**

**Elle me prend dans ses bras je suis si heureuse de la revoir je la sers fort contre moi.**

**Bonnie : oh ma belle tu m'as manqué.**

**Haley : à moi aussi je suis si contente de te revoir.**

**Elle s'écarte et pose ses mains sur mes joues.**

**Bonnie : je suis désolé pour tes parents j'espère que tu m'en veux pas de ne pas être venu j'ai eu un empêchement.**

**Haley : t'en fais pas je comprends j'ai reçu ta carte et les fleurs.**

**Elle me sourit puis elle prend ma main salue tout le monde et s'installe avec moi à coté de Stefan.**

**Bonnie : qu'est-ce que j'ai manquée ?**

**Stefan : on a dit à Haley qu'elle doit venir dans ta salle après les cours pour la raccompagner.**

**Bonnie : oh oui c'est cool et quelques fois tu viendras à la maison on se fera des soirées comme avant.**

**Haley contente : oui ça me fera plaisir.**

**Elle me sourit je remarque qu'elle n'est pas bien en présence de Damon ce qui se comprend je m'apprête à parler quand la porte s'ouvre en fracas.**

**Elena : Damon tu peux venir m'aider.**

**Bonnie se raidit immédiatement je le sens ça main me sert plus fort et ses yeux se voile de tristesse, Damon se lève et cours à l'entrée il en revient avec plusieurs sac de courses suivi d'Elena.**

**Bonnie : je vais y aller moi.**

**Haley : oh ben non tu viens d'arriver.**

**Damon : laisse-la partir.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Parfois le plus dure est de faire semblant que tout vas bien pour le plaisir des autres alors qu'on a qu'une envie c'est de crier !"**_

**Haley : mais c'est quoi ton problème ce n'est pas parce que tu as jeté 4 ans de relation aux oubliettes pour elle, désigne Elena, que je vais me détacher de Bonnie elle est comme une sœur pour moi.**

**Elena : qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?**

**Haley sec : rien qui te concerne.**

**Elena : je vois.**

**Haley : tu n'as pas d'appartement que tu es toujours ici.**

**Damon : ça suffit maintenant ici tu es chez moi non chez toi alors je te demanderai d'être respectueuse envers ma petite amie.**

**Haley blessé : oh bien j'ai compris-moi ta propre sœur je ne suis pas chez moi c'est ça.**

**Damon coupable : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

**Haley la voix enrouée : c'est ça.**

**Je me précipite à la cuisine et me met à pleurer sans m'arrêter j'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais je n'y fais pas attention puis quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras. Je relève la tête et aperçoit Bonnie. **

**Bonnie : je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça ton frère t'aime mais quand il s'agit d'Elena il peut être blessant.**

**Haley pleure : je la déteste.**

**Bonnie : je comprends ce que tu ressens.**

**Haley : je suis désolé que Damon t'ai quitté, pour Elena surtout.**

**Bonnie : ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'excuser mais merci de te soucier de moi.**

**Haley : tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.**

**Bonnie : toi aussi.**

**Haley : tu aimes toujours Damon malgré ce qu'il a fait.**

**Bonnie : je l'aimerais toute ma vie.**

**Je la prends dans mes bras. La porte s'ouvre sur Damon.**

**Damon : je peux.**

**Bonnie : oui j'y vais moi, appel-moi si tu as besoin de quelques choses.**

**Haley sourit : je te remercie.**

**Elle me fait un clin d'œil embrasse Damon sur la joue puis sort.**

**Haley : tu ne l'as mérite pas.**

**Damon : pardon.**

**Haley : Bonnie même après lui avoir fait du mal elle t'apprécie toujours elle est trop bien pour toi.**

**Il baisse la tête je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort.**

**Haley : pardon je vais trop loin.**

**Damon : c'est rien je suis désolé moi aussi pour tout à l'heure.**

**Haley : c'était blessant.**

**Damon : je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu n'es pas chez toi c'est ta maison autant que la nôtre mais tu dois arrêter de toujours t'en prendre à Elena.**

**Haley : c'est plus fort que moi je ne supporte pas ce que vous avez fait à Stefan et Bonnie je fais de gros effort mais quand elle est là ou qu'elle me parle j'explose.**

**Damon : je sais que tu n'approuve pas mais c'est entre nous ça ne te concerne pas tu dois nous laisser gérer ça seul.**

**Haley : Stefan a dit la même chose.**

**Damon : concentre toi sur ta reconstruction le reste on s'en charge.**

**Haley : d'accord mais me demande pas d'être super gentille avec Elena je ne veux plus de son amitié.**

**Damon : ça me fait de la peine parce que tu es proche de Bonnie même si on est plus ensemble et tu semblais proche d'Elena quand elle était avec Stefan.**

**Haley : Bonnie je la connais depuis toujours elle est comme ma sœur mais Elena ce n'est pas pareil elle avait qu'à ce comporter correctement avec Stefan.**

**Damon : moi aussi je suis à blâmer pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas.**

**Haley : oh mais je t'en veux seulement tu es mon frère et avec ce qui nous arrive j'ai besoin de vous pour m'en remettre, les larmes aux yeux, ils me manquent tellement Damon.**

**Damon me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui.**

**Damon : ça va aller t'en fais pas on est là. Elena entre dans la cuisine à ce moment-là.**

**Elena : Haley je peux te parler ?**

**Damon me fait comprendre qu'il veut que je l'écoute.**

**Haley : d'accord.**

**Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort. Elena mal à l'aise ne sait pas où regarder. **

* * *

_**"La confiance c'est comme un miroir. **_  
_**Si on le brise, on peut le réparer mais on verra toujours les fêlures en le regardant."**_

**Haley : je t'écoute.**

**Elena : je suis désolé je comprends que tu m'en veuille mais pourquoi est-tu si méchante avec moi on s'entendait bien avant.**

**Haley : tu m'as déçu tu savais que Stefan avait beaucoup souffert tu m'avais juré de prendre soin de son cœur tu m'as menti et tu as brisé le couple de Bonnie.**

**Elena : je sais mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si Damon et moi on s'aime.**

**Haley : non ce n'est pas de votre faute mais fallait faire les choses correctement pas dans leur dos.**

**Elena : je sais qu'on a mal agi mais c'est une histoire qui regarde seulement tes frères, Bonnie et moi tu ne dois pas t'en mêler.**

**Haley : je ne prends pas partis la preuve je fais des efforts parce que j'ai besoin de mes frères pour surmonter la mort de nos parents mais j'ai le droit d'être déçu et de ne plus vouloir te parler.**

**Elle allait parler mais je la coupe.**

**Haley : s'il te plaît respect ma décision si tu veux qu'un jour les choses redevienne comme avant laisse-moi digérer tout ça.**

**Puis je quitte la cuisine et retourne au salon il ne reste plus personne mes frères me regarde fixement.**

**Haley : je suis fatigué je vais monter.**

**Stefan : tu ne veux pas que je te prépare un truc à manger.**

**Haley : non merci tout ça m'a coupé l'appétit.**

**Je m'approche d'eux et les embrasse sur la joue.**

**Haley : à demain.**

**Stefan/Damon : à demain.**

**Je monte, arrivé au-dessus je vais directement à la salle de bain une bonne douche me fait du bien ensuite je me couche. **


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Aimer c'est facile mais le plus difficile c'est de se faire aimer par celui que on aime"_

**Je repense à ce que Bonnie m'a dit. Je sors mon téléphone pour l'appeler.**

**Bonnie : allô !**

**Haley : salut c'est Haley j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.**

**Bonnie : non pas du tout qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Haley : je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais.**

**Bonnie : je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**Haley : Stefan aussi ne veut pas que je m'inquiète mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

**Bonnie : je sais, tu sais quoi j'ai bien besoin de compagnie et comme Elena et chez vous je ne viendrai pas que dirais tu de venir passer le week-end avec moi.**

**Haley : oui ça me ferais très plaisir ça m'éloignera d'elle aussi.**

**Bonnie : pourquoi ça se passe si mal.**

**Haley : elle me force à lui reparler comme si de rien étais je sais que toute cette histoire ne regarde que vous mais moi je ne supporte pas son attitude.**

**Bonnie : je comprends mais te fâche pas avec Damon tu as trop besoin de lui en ce moment.**

**Haley soupire : comment tu fais pour le défendre alors qu'il ne le mérite pas.**

**Bonnie : le problème c'est que j'aime encore Damon et je me dit que si je suis compréhensive avec lui quand il se rendra compte qu'Elena n'est pas faite pour lui il pourra revenir vers moi car je ne l'ai pas repoussé.**

**Haley : et Elena ?**

**Bonnie : jamais je lui pardonnerai elle était mon amie et elle m'a trahi.**

**Haley : tu es une personne exceptionnelle Bonnie Bennett et Damon ne te mérite pas.**

**Bonnie : ne dis pas ça je ne suis pas parfaite.**

**Haley : en tous cas moi j'espère que tu rencontreras un autre homme qui saura te rendre heureuse et que mon frère regrettera ta perte.**

**Elle se met à rire mais j'entends dans sa voix qu'elle est prête à pleurer.**

**Bonnie : je dois te laisser j'ai cours demain mais dès que je sors je passe te prendre ou rejoins moi je fini à 19h je te ferais visiter le lycée et ce week-end on fera le tour de Mystic Falls.**

**Haley : d'accord je demanderai à un de mes frères de me déposer, bonne nuit.**

**Bonnie : bonne nuit.**

**On raccroche et je m'allonge confortablement dans mon lit je me tourne face à la photo de mes parents je m'endors en les regardant. **

* * *

_ "Le temps passe. Et chaque fois qu'il y a du temps qui passe, il y a quelque chose qui s'efface"_

**Le lendemain le réveil est dur j'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, je me lève et vais à la salle de bain je passe de l'eau sur mon visage puis me fais un chignon lâche et je descends. En bas tout est calme ils sont tous les trois à table en train de déjeuner. **

**Haley : bonjour.**

**Tous : bonjour.**

**Je m'installe à côté de Stefan et me sert une tasse de café et commence à me faire des tartines tout le monde me regarde.**

**Haley : quoi ?!**

**Damon : tu as l'air épuisé ça va.**

**Haley : c'est rien j'ai fait des cauchemars qui m'ont empêché de dormir, au fait ce soir je vais chez Bonnie elle m'a invité à passer le week-end avec elle donc si quelqu'un peux me déposer au lycée à 19h.**

**Elena : je ne peux pas désolé.**

**Haley : ce n'est pas grave et vous ?**

**Stefan : je dois voir Caroline désolé mais c'est à l'opposé du lycée.**

**Haley : ok il reste seulement toi Damon et si tu me dis non je vais devoir y aller à pied.**

**Damon sourit : tu n'iras pas à pied je vais t'emmener j'ai rien à faire.**

**Haley soulagé : oh merci.**

**Je souris et continue de manger tout en discutant avec mes frères puis je monte m'habiller et finir de ranger ma chambre, une fois fait je décide de descendre me préparer un truc à manger puis je fais le tour du manoir et découvre cet endroit où je vais vivre à présent. Je tombe sur la chambre de Stefan puis celle de Damon qui sont tout à fait à leur image je fini la visite par la bibliothèque je suis ébahi par le nombre de livre qu'ils possèdent dans la famille nous sommes tous passionné de littérature, je fais le tour pour voir ce qu'ils ont j'en prends un, m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil et commence la lecture.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Du côté de Stefan comme tous les jours depuis la trahison de leur moitié il rend visite à Bonnie avant d'aller rejoindre Caroline. Il attend devant sa classe le temps qu'elle finisse son cours il sourit en la voyant autant rayonner, enseigner c'est sa passion. Bonnie fait partie de leur vie depuis toujours il l'a connu sur les bancs de l'école ils sont très vite devenu ami même inséparable quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Damon il a été soulagé car il était persuadé que son frère ne lui ferait jamais de mal malheureusement pour elle il s'est trompé. La cloche sonne et ses élèves se précipite dehors il attend qu'il n'y a plus personne pour entrer.**

**Stefan : salut.**

**Elle relève la tête et sourit en le voyant.**

**Bonnie : eh, entre viens.**

**Il entre et la prend dans ses bras.**

**Bonnie **_**sourit**_** : comment tu vas ?**

**Stefan : mieux et toi ?**

**Bonnie : ça pourrait aller mieux, comment ça se passe avec Elena chez vous ?**

**Stefan : pour l'instant ça va mais je dois dire que je suis ravi que tu aies proposé a Haley de passer le week-end avec toi elle ne la supporte pas.**

**Bonnie : je suis ravie de l'avoir près de moi et tu sais que tu peux squatter chez moi quand tu le souhaite.**

**Stefan : merci.**

**Bonnie : viens on va boire un café j'ai une heure de libre avant mon prochain cours.**

**Elle prend son sac à main et ils sortent bras dessus, bras dessous et se dirigent vers le Mystic Grill. En arrivant ils commandent deux café et s'installe à une table.**

**Bonnie : et toi comment tu vas depuis l'enterrement ?**

**Stefan : ça va c'est plus dur pour Haley.**

**Bonnie : je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir manqué l'enterrement mais avec les cours et la situation entre Damon et moi je ne pouvais pas pourtant je t'assure ça m'a brisé le cœur.**

**Stefan **_**lui prend la main**_** : ne t'en fais pas je comprends.**

**Bonnie : tu es vraiment un ami exceptionnel je suis contente de te connaître.**

**Stefan : moi aussi je suis content sans toi je crois que je n'arriverais pas à traverser tout ça.**

**Bonnie : je suis persuadé du contraire mais toi tu m'a beaucoup aidé surtout quand...**

**Elle ne finit pas sa phrase submergée par l'émotion.**

**Stefan : je serais toujours là, **_**il la prend dans ses bras**_**, ça va aller.**

**Bonnie : oui j'ai encore des petits coups de blues parfois et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il l'a préféré à moi, j'ai tout quitté pour lui.**

**Stefan : je sais ce que tu ressens mais je pense toujours que tu devrais lui en parler.**

**Bonnie : non pas maintenant, surtout ne dis rien tu m'as promis.**

**Stefan : je ne le dirais pas de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais je pense qu'il doit savoir.**

**Bonnie : je sais que tu as raison mais je ne suis pas prête quand je le serai je lui dirais je te le promets.**

**Stefan : d'accord, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller Caroline m'attend.**

**Bonnie : vas-y de toute façon je dois y retourner moi aussi.**

**Il se lève et l'embrasse sur la joue puis quitte le Grill. Bonnie elle reste plongée dans ses souvenirs. **

**Flash-back**

**Bonnie a 16 ans et comme tous les jours elle se dirige chez les Salvatore pour aller en cours avec Stefan c'est en même temps une excuse pour voir Damon dont elle est amoureuse en secret personne ne le sait même pas Stefan et pour cause les deux frères sont très proche elle sait qu'il va lui dire qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec lui, elle ne veut pas perdre espoir. Arrivée devant la porte elle sonne et attend, c'est Mme Salvatore qui lui ouvre. **

**Mme Salvatore : Bonnie comment tu vas ? Entre, nous sommes encore à table tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner avec nous et ne dis pas non je sais que tu pars sans manger le matin ta mère m'a fait promettre de te faire manger quelques chose.**

**Bonnie **_**entre et sourit**_** : elle s'inquiète trop elle croit que je suis anorexique et elle veut que j'aille voir un médecin.**

**Tout en parlant elles ont avancé jusqu'à la salle à manger Bonnie s'installe à côté de Stefan.**

**Mme Salvatore **_**éclate de rire **_**: ta mère a toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination.**

**Bonnie : vous savez comme elle est de plus je suis son unique enfant donc elle exagère tout, Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Tous : bonjour.**

**Stefan : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Bonnie : maman a convaincu ta mère de me faire déjeuner le matin.**

**Stefan : c'est pour ça qu'on est encore à table si tard.**

**Mme Salvatore : mais non voyons allez sert toi Bonnie.**

**Elle sourit se sert du café prend des tartines et mange avec appétit.**

**Damon : tu pourras dire à Mme Bennett qu'elle se nourrit.**

**Bonnie : oh et si vous pouviez la convaincre que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin ça serait sympa.**

**Elle lui sourit et lui fait signe qu'elle fera son maximum.**

**Stefan : pourquoi tu dois voir un médecin.**

**Bonnie : ma mère trouve que je suis trop maigre elle veut que j'aille voir un médecin spécialiste de l'anorexie.**

**Haley : c'est quoi l'anorexie ?**

**Mr Salvatore : c'est une maladie grave dont on peut mourir.**

**Haley : tu ne vas pas me quitter hein Bonnie, tu es ma meilleure amie.**

**Bonnie : non bien sur je ne te quitterais jamais de toute façon je ne suis pas anorexique.**

**Tout à coup ils entendent un grand éclat de rire ils tournent tous la tête vers Damon.**

**Mr Salvatore : qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?!**

**Damon **_**se calme**_** : c'est cette histoire d'anorexie c'est ridicule sans vouloir offenser ta mère, tu es parfaite.**

**Il lui fait un clin d'œil elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui fait un sourire.**

**Stefan : bon on devrait y aller sinon on va être en retard.**

**Damon : attend je vais vous déposer je dois y aller aussi.**

**Ils se lèvent elle les remercie pour le déjeuner puis Stefan monte récupérer son sac pendant qu'elle attend en bas avec Damon.**

**Damon : comment se passe les cours.**

**Bonnie : bien et toi tes cours ça donne quoi.**

**Damon : c'est super je suis dans mon élément.**

**Bonnie : j'imagine Stefan m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un super stage je suis super contente pour toi tu le mérite.**

**Damon : respire ou tu vas s'évanouir.**

**Bonnie : désolé.**

**Damon : plus sérieusement, je crois que mon petit frère craque pour toi.**

**Bonnie : mais non voyons nous sommes ami depuis toujours en plus il veut sortir avec Lexie.**

**Damon : oh alors tu es libre.**

**Bonnie : oui qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que Stefan voudrais sortir avec moi, **_**rigole**_**, je veux dire on est comme frère et sœur lui et moi.**

**Damon : je ne sais pas c'était une supposition c'est tout.**

**Stefan arrive à ce moment et ils se mettent en route, elle est perturbé par ce qu'a dit Damon il faut qu'elle sache si il se trompe. Damon les dépose et leur demande à quel heure ils finissent les cours pour passer les prendre une fois seul elle se lance.**

**Bonnie : dis-moi tu veux toujours sortir avec Lexie ou il y a une autre fille qui t'intéresse.**

**Stefan : non je suis toujours sur Lexie pourquoi.**

**Bonnie : est-ce que tu as envie de sortir avec moi.**

**Stefan la regarde bizarrement puis se rend compte qu'elle est sérieuse il ne sait plus quoi dire.**

**Bonnie **_**stressé **_**: s'il te plaît répond moi.**

**Stefan : Bonnie je ne veux pas te blesser mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi je veux dire on est comme frère et sœur je n'imagine même pas autre chose.**

**Bonnie **_**soulagé**_** : rassure toi je me renseignais, Damon m'a dit que tu craquais pour moi ça m'a perturbé.**

**Stefan : c'est étrange ça parce que hier il m'a demandé si j'avais des sentiments pour toi je lui ai dit que je t'aimais comme ma sœur alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a dit ça.**

**Bonnie : ouais c'est bizarre, **_**voit Lexie arriver**_**, bon je vous laisse il est temps que tu te jettes à l'eau.**

**Stefan : quoi ?!**

**Bonnie **_**lui montre Lexie qui s'approche **_**: bonne chance.**

**Elle s'éloigne en faisant un signe à Lexie qui lui rend.**

**Lexie : salut, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait fuir j'espère.**

**Stefan : salut, non elle devait voir quelqu'un mais ça tombe bien qu'on soit seul il faut que je te demande quelque chose.**

**Lexie : je t'écoute.**

**Stefan : ça fait un moment que je veux te le demander mais je n'ose pas et il est temps que je me lance. Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir prendre un verre avec moi ?**

**Lexie **_**sourit**_** : oui j'attendais que tu me le demande.**

**Stefan **_**soulagé **_**: c'est vrai ! Tu es libre quand ?**

**Lexie : et bien on peut se faire ça après les cours depuis le temps qu'on attend.**

**Stefan **_**content**_** : ok ça me va.**

**Lexie : je dois aller voir une copine à tout à l'heure.**

**Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue et s'en va, Stefan saute de joie puis va retrouver Bonnie qui l'attend à l'entrée du lycée.**

**Bonnie : alors.**

**Stefan : elle a dit oui on va boire un verre après les cours.**

**Bonnie **_**joyeuse **_**: je le savais.**

**Elle lui prend le bras et ils vont tous les deux en cours, la journée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Stefan mais Bonnie se pose des questions sur l'attitude de Damon, à la fin des cours Stefan rejoins Lexie et Bonnie se dirige vers le bus scolaire elle s'apprête à y monter quand elle entend quelqu'un l'appeler elle se retourne et tombe sur Damon qui lui fait signe de le rejoindre.**

**Bonnie : Stefan ne t'a pas prévenu qu'il sortait avec Lexie.**

**Damon : si il m'a appelé mais tu n'allais pas rentrer en bus.**

**Bonnie : ce n'est pas un problème je prends le bus tous le temps avec Stefan.**

**Damon : oui avec Stefan mais il n'est pas là donc pas question que tu montes dans ce bus Bon-Bon.**

**Elle le regarde surprise il n'y a que Stefan qui l'appel comme ça.**

**Damon : allez, monte je t'emmène.**

**Elle monte en voiture et ils se mettent en route le chemin se fait dans le silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise.**

**Bonnie : pourquoi tu as menti ce matin ?**

**Damon : de quoi tu parles.**

**Bonnie : tu m'as fait croire que Stefan voulais sortir avec moi alors que tu lui as posé la question hier et il t'a dit non.**

**Damon : oh il te l'a dit.**

**Bonnie : on se dit tout tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps puis ça m'a perturbé donc j'ai été obligé de lui poser directement la question c'est là que j'ai compris que tu m'as mené en bateau et je veux savoir pourquoi.**

**Damon : ok je suis pris j'aurais dû savoir que vous interrogez l'un l'autre serait risqué.**

**Bonnie : pourquoi je ne comprends pas.**

**Il arrête la voiture sur le côté et se tourne vers elle surprise elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne également vers lui.**

**Bonnie : on n'est pas arrivé pourquoi tu t'arrêtes.**

**Damon ne dit rien il se penche et l'embrasse surprise elle ne fait rien quand elle réalise elle lui rend son baiser puis il s'écarte et pose son front sur le siens.**

**Bonnie : pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**Damon : j'en avais envie depuis longtemps.**

**Bonnie : je ne comprends pas.**

**Damon : ça fait un moment que tu me plais mais avant de te le dire il fallait que je sois sur que tu n'avais personne d'autre et surtout que mon petit frère ne ressente rien pour toi.**

**Bonnie est abasourdi elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire comme si elle était en train de faire un rêve éveillé, elle secoue la tête.**

**Damon : tu ne dis rien.**

**Bonnie : je suis en train de rêver ce n'est pas possible.**

**Il prend son visage entre ses mains et la force à le regarder dans les yeux.**

**Damon : tu ne rêves pas c'est sérieux.**

**Bonnie : si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve que tu me dises ça alors si c'est un jeu pour toi dis le moi tout de suite parce que . . .**

**Il ne la laisse pas finir il l'embrasse.**

**Damon : ce n'est pas un jeu et si tu acceptes d'être ma petite amie je promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir.**

**Bonnie : j'accepte alors.**

**Il sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau tous les deux sont heureux.**

**Fin Flash-back**

**Bonnie **_**murmure **_**: tu avais promis.**

**Elle essuie ses joues, rassemble ses affaires et retourne au lycée.**


	8. Chapter 8

**De son côté Haley est toujours dans la bibliothèque elle dévore son livre elle en est sortie par quelqu'un qui s'installe à ses côtés.**

**Haley **_**sans relever la tête**_** : j'espère que c'est important parce que ce livre est passionnant et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.**

**Elle relève la tête et croise les iris bleu de mon frère.**

**Damon : j'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma petite sœur c'est interdit.**

**Haley : désolé tu sais comment je suis quand je suis plongé dans un livre.**

**Damon **_**sourit**_** : tu as 5 min s'il te plaît il faut qu'on parle.**

**Haley **_**pose son livre sur ses genoux**_** : je t'écoute.**

**Damon : Elena m'a parlé de ce que tu lui as dit ça l'a blessé.**

**Haley **_**soupire**_** : non mais elle a quel âge j'ai seulement besoin de temps et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il l'a blessé je suis poli avec elle mais si elle continue comme ça c'est sûr que rien ne va s'arranger.**

**Damon : ne t'énerve pas comme ça.**

**Haley : alors dis à Elena d'être patiente de toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à ça elle ne pense pas qu'il faut que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie sans nos parents, tu sais Damon je t'aime de tous mon cœur mais je t'en veux en ce moment d'abord pour avoir trahi Stefan et Bonnie même si ça ne me regarde pas mais le pire c'est que toi tu viennes me forcer à pardonner à Elena avec ce qui nous arrive.**

**Elle pose le livre sur la table, se lève et sors de la bibliothèque.**

**Damon soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux il se trouve con d'insister il vient de se rendre compte que sa sœur est très affecté par le décès de leurs parents et maintenant s'ajoute cette histoire entre lui, Stefan, Elena et Bonnie. Il est sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone.**

**Damon : allô ?!**

**? ? ? : Bonjour Mr Salvatore je suis le proviseur du lycée.**

**Damon : oui que puis-je pour vous.**

**Proviseur : j'aimerais vous voir pour régler les derniers détails de l'inscription de votre sœur.**

**Damon : je dois passer au lycée ce soir vers 19h vous serez encore là.**

**Proviseur : oui je vous y attendrais.**

**Damon : bien à ce soir.**

**Il raccroche ensuite il se rend dans la chambre d'Haley mais la porte est fermé à clé il frappe.**

**Damon : Haley ouvre moi s'il te plaît.**

**Aucune réponse de sa part il refrappe plus fort cette fois-ci.**

**Damon : s'il te plaît ouvre je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi, écoute je suis désolé je vais parler à Elena et lui demander d'être patiente elle te laissera tous le temps dont tu auras besoin.**

**Il n'a toujours aucune réponse alors il se prépare à redescendre quand il entend le verrou et la porte s'ouvrir elle s'avance dans le couloir.**

**Damon : je suis désolé.**

**Elle dit rien pendant un moment et continue de le fixer.**

**Damon : tu m'en veux beaucoup.**

**Haley : oui.**

**Damon : je me rends compte que cette histoire n'est pas drôle pour toi et Elena n'arrange pas les choses en te poussant à aller trop vite.**

**Haley : tu t'en rends enfin compte.**

**Damon : à partir de maintenant je veux que tu oublies cette histoire et que tu vives ta vie d'adolescente sans t'occuper de nos histoires ok.**

**Haley : d'accord je veux bien m'y consacrer.**

**Damon : viens là.**

**Il ouvre les bras et elle s'y précipite, il la sert fort contre lui.**

**Damon : je te présente mes excuses.**

**Haley : j'accepte et pour preuve de ma bonne foi je vais arrêter de me mêler de vos affaires.**

**Damon : merci.**

**Il l'embrasse sur le front, elle s'écarte et lui fait un sourire.**

**Haley : je vais aller me reposer un peu ensuite je préparerai mes affaires.**

**Damon : ok je vais sortir faire un tour je serai de retour avant que tu te réveil.**

** Elle acquiesce puis retourne dans sa chambre elle se dirige directement dans son lit et ferme les yeux.**

**En se réveillant elle descends directement en bas mais elle constate que Damon n'est pas encore rentré je décide donc de monter préparer mes affaires pour le weekend et ensuite elle se rends dans la bibliothèque continuer sa lecture. Elle s'inquiète l'heure tourne il sera bientôt temps de partir et Damon n'est toujours pas là, quand elle entend la porte d'entrée claquer elle pose son livre et va à la rencontre de l'arrivant, elle tombe sur Damon qui n'a pas l'air en forme.**

**Haley : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Damon : rien, laisse tomber tes affaires sont prêtes ?**

**Haley **_**sceptique **_**: bon je n'insiste pas je monte prendre mes affaires et on y va.**

**Elle monte attrape son sac et redescend, Damon tourne en rond comme un lion en cage et ça l'inquiète elle s'approche et pose sa main sur son dos il sursaute surpris.**

**Damon : tu es prête ?**

**Haley **_**hoche la tête**_** : tu es sur que tu vas bien ?**

**Damon : oui seulement des problèmes au boulot t'en fais pas, aller on y va.**

**Il prend son sac et ils se mettent en route, le chemin se passe dans le silence ce n'est pas son genre de rester silencieux comme ça. Arrivé au lycée ils descendent de voiture toujours sans rien dire, en arrivant devant la salle de Bonnie elle s'apprête à entrer quand il l'arrête elle le regarde bizarrement mais lui fixe droit devant, elle regarde alors ce qui l'intrigue et là elle voit Bonnie avec un homme qui lui caresse affectueusement la joue, apparemment elle apprécie et elle crois que c'est ce qui perturbe son frère.**

**Haley : il est super canon.**

**Il lui lance un regard froid.**

**Haley : quoi j'ai le droit d'avoir une opinion et puis elle n'allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie, allez viens.**

** Elle attrape sa main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la salle.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haley : excusez-nous de vous déranger.**

**Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, Bonnie leur sourit.**

**Bonnie : vous ne dérangez pas je vous présente Klaus Mikaelson c'est le proviseur du lycée, Klaus voici Haley Salvatore notre nouvelle élève et son frère Damon.**

**Klaus : ah enchanté Haley je suis ravi de t'accueillir dans l'enceinte de notre établissement.**

**Haley **_**sourit **_**: merci monsieur.**

**Il est vraiment très beau Bonnie a de la chance qu'il s'intéresse à elle.**

**Klaus : Monsieur Salvatore je vous attendais.**

**Il lui tend la main Damon le regarde pendant un moment, Haley lui donne un coup de coude et il lui sert la main à son tour.**

**Klaus : venez on sera plus tranquille dans mon bureau.**

**Damon : je dois parler un instant à Bonnie ensuite je vous rejoins.**

**Klaus : d'accord, **_**se tourne vers Bonnie**_**, alors c'est d'accord pour le dîner ?**

**Bonnie **_**sourit**_** : oui j'accepte, on dit lundi soir je finis plus tôt.**

**Klaus **_**content**_** : super, **_**il l'embrasse sur la joue**_**, je vous attends dans mon bureau Monsieur Salvatore.**

**Il leur fait un signe de tête et sort de la salle.**

**Haley : oh, il est super canon tu as de la chance.**

**Elle rougit et sourit discrètement.**

**Bonnie : comment vous allez ?**

**Haley : bien merci.**

**Damon ne décroche pas un mot il a l'air en colère.**

**Bonnie : Damon ça va ?**

**Damon **_**sort de ses pensées**_** : oui ça va.**

**Bonnie : tu voulais me parler ?**

**Damon : oui.**

**Bonnie : je t'écoute.**

**Damon : Haley tu peux nous laisser un instant.**

**Haley : ok j'attends dans le couloir.**

**Elle sors dehors mais colle l'oreille à la porte pour écouter.**

**Damon : est-ce que tu vas vraiment sortir avec lui ?**

**Bonnie : oui pourquoi cette question ?**

**Damon : je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse souffrir.**

**Bonnie : tu veux dire plus que toi tu l'as déjà fait.**

**Cette réplique jette un blanc dans la conversation.**

**Bonnie : désolé.**

**Damon : non c'était mérité.**

**Bonnie : je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.**

**Damon : je tiens encore beaucoup à toi alors je t'en prie fais attention avec qui tu sors.**

**Il s'approche et la prend dans ses bras puis se recule.**

**Damon : fais attention à toi.**

**Puis il se tourne vers la porte.**

**Damon **_**hausse la voix**_** : tu peux entrer.**

**Elle entre de nouveau sans faire de commentaire.**

**Damon : je vous laisse, Haley tu as besoin qu'on vienne te chercher dimanche.**

**Bonnie : non je la raccompagnerai.**

**Damon : d'accord passer un bon week-end.**

**Il les embrasse sur la joue et s'en va.**

**Haley : alors tu vas sortir avec le proviseur beau gosse.**

**Bonnie : je ne sais pas je lui ai dit oui parce qu'il y avait Damon mais je crois que je vais annuler.**

**Haley : non surtout pas il faut que tu continues à avancer je sais que tu aimes toujours mon frère mais il faut que tu lui montre que tu vas de l'avant.**

**Bonnie : je sais que tu as raison mais c'est dur.**

**Haley : écoute, Damon lui sort avec Elena et même si ça me tue de le dire il a l'air heureux donc le mieux pour toi c'est de laisser une chance a Klaus, **_**sourit**_**, il est canon.**

**Bonnie : oui et très gentil, il est vraiment adorable avec moi je dois dire que je l'aime beaucoup.**

**Haley : ben voilà sort avec lui, avance et peut être que tu finiras par oublier Damon.**

**Elle hoche la tête et la sert dans ses bras puis elle lui fait visiter le lycée et la ville, elles ont passé un super weekend.**

**De son côté Damon se dirige vers le bureau du proviseur très remonter il ne sait pas pourquoi mais voir Bonnie avec un autre homme le met hors de lui, en arrivant devant le bureau du proviseur il souffle un bon coup avant de frapper.**

**Klaus : entrez.**

**Damon entre et Klaus lui dit de s'asseoir, puis sort de le dossier d'Haley.**

**Klaus : je suis désolé de vous faire venir si tard mais il y a juste quelques documents à signer et tout sera en ordre.**

**Il lui tend la pile de document à signer, il les pris et inspecta les papiers avant de signer.**

**Damon : est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?**

**Klaus : bien sûr.**

**Damon : quelle sont vos intentions envers Bonnie ?**

**Klaus _relève la tête_ : ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**Damon : Bonnie compte beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'on l'a fasse souffrir.**

**Klaus _fronce les sourcils_ : je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal Bonnie me plait vraiment vous savez même si vous et Bonnie avez eu une histoire ça ne vous donne pas le droit de vous mêler de sa vie.**

**Damon : sa me regarde parce qu'elle est de ma famille.**

**Klaus : vous savez je ne pourrai jamais lui faire plus de mal que vous.**

**Damon sous le choc ne sait plus quoi dire il dépose lui remet les documents et s'apprête à quitter le bureau quand Klaus l'interpelle il se retourne.**

**Klaus : j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille dans un accident de voiture et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre je sais ce que c'est de perdre une personnes qu'on aime et je ne souhaite ça à personnes donc pour répondre à votre question mes intentions sont bonnes.**


End file.
